Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Omakes
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: This is going to be my dumpster file for all my omake shots I'm going to think of. Set in either the Afraid to shoot strangers universe or the Stories Told Universe. They'll be inspired by music or other things, do not have to be taken serious and there is no harm if you miss reading them. The first chapter is new, the four after that are from my older work.
1. Omake: Monster

**Hey guys. I'm back from Graspop. It was one hell of a party. Have enjoyed it to be out there. Did my crazy bit. Waited for ten hours to see Sabaton from the front row and damn, were they worth it. And they're going to tour. **

**Been a decent human being, helped out in those times. It was fun and I got a ton of new stories. **

**Also got the last song, the Great War, from Sabaton. It's awesome. **

**But that's not what inspired this. During the course of last years, especially on Stories Told, I have made quite a few bit of omakes to the point they took in place in that universe. **

**That has gotten a bit out of hand so I'm going to put my Omakes from now on in this piece. They can be about a lot more but most likely, they will be about Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH, hence the name.**

**As for the inspiration of this, a very surprising from last week and an old friend. **

**From the Monster you made me.**

* * *

Kerlongsj have been used to crazy things in his life. That was something he had grown used during his life.

Which conclude to a lot of things in his life.

Like falling in love with Chifuyu Orimura and Reiri Hida.

At the same time.

Or the fact he lead the Hackers to even greater glory.

With five million men on his payroll.

Or that he could do things that were seen as impossible in some regard. In fact, pretty much his entire life was crazy.

But communicating to his dead brother in his dreams.

Yeah, that even beat Chifuyu and Reiri to the punch.

So when the first time that happened, Kerlongsj wasn't sure if this was real.

He was walking around in this gray area. It was not like there was a close off but he could move around in this place.

When he checked his powers, he couldn't feel flickering. That meant that wherever he was, the powers were cut off. Using his powers to transmit a message were also out.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked aloud. The Devil wasn't afraid of things but the fact that he couldn't get where he was, that was weird for him.

"Am I dreaming?"

"You damn well are, kid."

There was only one person who had the gut to call him a kid. Even generals in his army never had the guts to call him kid.

And his toe holders (or adults in the room) called him by his given name.

Never kid.

"Azalof?" Turning the voice, was his older mentor, Azalof Orlejov. Fourth leader of the Hackers.

The man was a bit older then Kerlongsj. Or better said, he was forty when he died and Kerlongsj was just fifteen at the time.

He had hair like Kerlongsj although he was blonder than the younger man and it wasn't a bit spiky. It was a bit longer. There was also some beard the man carried on his face.

Like his son, Anaton, Azalof had bright blue eyes and that was shown here.

Kerlongsj couldn't close the eyes of his brother as they were gone from his face.

His body was well trained as Kerlongsj had despite his age.

The fact that his body was not cut up like when he died made it even better.

He wore the same grey sweater Kerlongsj had.

"Hey there, kid. Been a while."

Kerlongsj walked up to him, his mouth dropped open.

"How is this possible? You died." Azalof nodded. "I have indeed died. But you can make up if this is in your head."

The Older man stopped and spoke again.

"What I can say is that you have taken a very different approach than I had when I lead the Hackers." His face had been a bit more frowning.

Unlike his younger self, Kerlongsj shrugged. He wouldn't have dared if he was fifteen.

"You weren't there. In fact, brother, you should have been leading the faction. I don't know but you would have done a way better job then I did. Then again. We're not living in that. I lead the Hackers. And well, things work out."

Azalof glared at him now.

"Really? And how did things work between you and those two She-demons?"

The Devil wasn't sure if his jaw clenched but the glare was returned.

"You talk about Chifuyu and Reiri? Believe me when I tell you that it is really helpful to have two women who love you and are extremely highly regarded in their world. They help me out and I do the same to them. Besides, you know what Ryuuin told us. This was bound to happen."

"You're talking about Destiny? I thought you didn't believe in that sort of bullshit."

"Not really. But sometimes, things like that just happen. What was I supposed to do?"

Kerlongsj asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know. Make them hate you. So that you wouldn't turn out like this."

"Like what?" He found a knife under his throat but he had gotten used to that in ages.

"I have trained you to become like this and yet, you choose an opposite path. You became a lapdog for those whores."

Even without his weapons or powers, Kerlongsj was no joke. And Azalof or whatever this was, noticed that.

When a fist hit him straight in the face.

"Do. Not. Talk. Like that." The first words were breathed out in an harsh notice.

"Why not? I am speaking the truth."

Kerlongsj glared at him. "Reiri and Chifuyu are not perfect. True. But they don't treat me like a lapdog. And you can be my brother but they're not whores."

"Really now? You think that I haven't seen how much they crave for you when you approach them. Or how much you yearn to have them on your lap. With your dick pierced through them."

Kerlongsj would have been blushing as he would be embarrassed by that but he was too angry to give a flying fuck.

"First of all. We're human creatures and they have a Link with me. An upgraded sex drive is not something many guys mind. If they have that thing. I am not normal and I'm happy about that. If I was, I would have died years ago. Second. You wanna know something, Azalof. You raised me. Or better said, you prepared me. But unlike you, I'm not treating Anaton like you did."

"How did I treat you? if I hadn't taken you in, who knew how you would have ended up?"

That was something to be given as leeway.

"True, motherfucker. But you trained me to become this. You think I am normal for Hacker Standards. I am not normal. I have changed into a monster. And it is by them and your son, Azalof, that I am not completely gone off that road."

"So you're saying that Anaton is something you hold dear?"

"You wanna know something when I was done putting you in the ground, brother. I couldn't save you. Cause you couldn't be saved. Hubris killed you. You went off on that end alone. You didn't listen to anyone. Not to me, not your group. To no one. I got toe holders who keep me from going off that end. Chifuyu and Reiri are two big ones. Just like Anaton. Speaking about him. I am raising him to become Hacker Leader one day. But I prefer the idea of making him a leader when I'm busy raising my own kids. Instead of what you did. Go off without any notice. The fact that Anaton didn't even know about you was even worse. I didn't know of his existence either."

"If you had known, you think that I would be able to hide him from the Council? No. And I don't care. If they knew about him or his brothers, they would have taken my kids."

"So turning me into a Monster was your idea? You nearly destroyed me during those days, turned me into a Monster, didn't save me from that, only to save your own sons. Which didn't work cause his two brothers are gone? What have you achieved? You got killed off when I was fifteen. I had to lead the Hackers when I was just a kid and I had to take care of Anaton in the process. A baby of two years old."

Azalof smirked on that. "Yes, and what is your point? What does he think of me?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you. You might be his biological father, Azalof. But if he was here, I have a hard time believing that he would point you as his father. I am the one who raised him. Sure, I had help. I had my group, I had women who looked after him but in the end, I raised your son. And I am not going to die and let him take care of mine."

If there could be a more vicious smirk, Kerlongsj had returned that one.

"You don't even have any," Azalof argued.

"You think that is the big deal? I turned off my fertility. Can turn it on like the push of a button." Kerlongsj countered.

"So far as I go, the only women in your life are Chifuyu and Reiri." The older guy told him back but had a dreading emotion.

"Yeah. Glad you noticed. When I am done cleaning up this, and we all got our shit solved, I am asking them to give birth to my kids. And when that happens, and they're born, I'm going to make sure I get a son. Call it chauvinistic but I want a son." Kerlongsj shot back and every word was meant with that.

Sure, the idea of him and those two women having kids was ridiculous to say the damn least. But all three had thought about it. Try to hide a secret when you got a Link running.

"You want the Brunhilde AND the daughter of the Inventor of the Heart Hybrid Gear to bear your offspring?" If Azalof or what this was, was shocked, it was shown here.

"I like the idea of saying that I want to have kids with them more. Cause that is my idea. My sons are going to lead my faction. But I want to raise them myself. Instead of dying off. If push comes to shove, sure. But I like the idea of not dying off and leaving others to take care of that. Cause you turned me into an unkillable monster. And your death could have been avoided. That is the one thing, Azalof, I never forgive myself for. Or you." Kerlongsj shot back.

He had seen too many men die. Azalof died and he shouldn't have.

"But if I have to die, so fucking be it. If I have to die, to save so many others, sure. I would die. I would go dark on them. But that is the last case scenario. I had so many other times that I should have died. And yet, I haven't died. So what else do you have to say?"

The two glared at each other until one of the two relented.

"You really intend to do that?" Azalof asked. "Having kids, raising them, growing old."

Kerlongsj nodded. "Yes. I know it's not in our style. I mean. All four Hacker Leaders died before they even had a shot in hell to see the faces of their kids. I am not going to be number five. I am gonna take care of my kids. I'm gonna raise them. So anything else to say?"

"That I am fucking jealous of you. But one thing, kid. You better hope so. Cause shit is about to get real. I'll see you around." And with that, Kerlongsj woke up, the raging emotions still in his body.

His eyes wide open and he looked around. That was too real to be just a dream. Looking around, it was nearly time to get up.

Eight hours of sleep. Record in the last six weeks.

Most would think that the bed of one of the wealthiest men on the planet would be extremely extravagant. It wasn't.

Just a bed with a mattress a bit bigger than normal. On his nightstand, there were just a phone, wallet and his two blades. Kerlongsj prepped himself up and checked his powers. They were working now.

His Link was open although he got the idea that both Reiri and Chifuyu were sleeping. Taking out his knives and feeling them slip on, made him really wake up. When he turned to his side, he saw a kid walking in.

Putting the knives on a safe mode, Kerlongsj knew that something happened to Anaton. Nightmares weren't uncommon for Anaton. Weirdly enough, they only seem to come when the Devil was around.

Kerlongsj counted that as a blessing.

Wordlessly, Anaton walked up to him and wrapped himself around the men.

"I just had the weirdest dream ever, Kerlongsj."

"Well, kid, that makes two of us."

* * *

**And that is the ending for now. This was a somewhat darker take and most likely, this is gonna be used for more.**

**From now on, I'm going to post all my omakes here. They can be involving in more stuff but most likely, they will take place in the Stories Told Universe. Thanks for reading and until next time.**

**Saluut.**


	2. Omake: Day of change

**Disclaimer. This omake is about the news of Nakba and the stuff that's happening in Israel and Palestine. This is not politically correct and I might offend you with this chapter. If you don't like what I'm putting online, you best skip this. If not. You have been warned. Don't come complaining to me.**

So I don't know if this will get me a lot of popularity and normally, I don't involve my own political view (as far I have that sort of thing) into my works of FanFiction. But when I watched the news yesterday of the opening of the American Embassy in Israel, I got so fucking mad and so fucking frustrated.

The pure hypocrisy of both the United States of America and the sovereign nation of Israel while the IDF is slaughtering innocent and harmless civilians while speaking about peace and stopping the United Nations of which Europe consists who are condemning the violence but are holding back from investigations of the United States.

I wish I haven't watched that shit right before I went to sleep and I couldn't. I got so angry about the stuff I watched that news and what I read this morning.

One of my personal views is this. I'd rather be known as an honest sinner than a lying hypocrite. And that's what this story is about.

I agree it's pretty farfetched in a story of two mecha anime who are filled with fanservice but politics aren't too far away in those stories. And this is what would happen with those things in effect. If you don't agree, too bad.

Ps. For my stories, this one fits in the best.

* * *

As a news report opens, the whole world is clustered to the television screen.

"After a hundred twenty years of the existence of Israel, many protestors have been going on the streets. It's notable that due to the intervention of the Hackers, the casualties have been going down significantly ever since the Hackers became a public organization. It's no secret that the Hackers and their leader, Kerlongsj Orlejov are known to offer support when other turn away. The President of Palestine agreed with the intervention as the Hackers are about the only strong force who have been helping the process in the Gaza Strip and the modernization of Palestine while improving." When the show of the protectors shielded by the Nanite Hackers, it's clear they are unarmed.

The IDF has been wary of attacks while the protest is just shown at the fence, holding up pamphlets. "While the United States of America and Israel are condemning the actions as acts of terrorism carried out by persons who are having benefits of the actions, many governments in the European Union as two third of the United Nations are seeing the actions as just. The presence and recruiting of Palestinians into the organization are frowned upon by the USA, it's notable that after the intervention as an independent party, the lives of Palestine have been improving."

In a high apartment building, there were quite a few older man assembled, right after the news. They were quite happy with the news. They have been poking enough in the hornets nest. They came out and now, it was time to burn it down.

"The official leader of the Hackers, Kerlongsj Orlejov, is known for his controversial actions. He let the governments of Israel and Palestine know that the only way to solve it is by a two state nation of which many European governments are still seeing as the best solution. In related news, Mr. Orlejov has left a message on the president of Israel as the United States. This is the official report."

A letter was shown of Kerlongsj. "I'd rather be known as an honest sinner than a lying hypocrite. A truth that goes in my faction. I am not a liar. I have killed hundreds and my faction is one that caused grief to many families. Palestine are not the aggressors in this conflict, Israel is. If no one is condemning the violence they inflict, we'll do it. And we will lend support towards those who need. My organization will continue to aid support. Any actions from the IDF against my boys will be met with equal force. We are not leaving this place. And if the USA and Israel are calling me and my boys are terrorist, I don't see a reason why I should care. We are not allies with Hamas but we are not fighting the group. As long Israel continues these actions against harmless civilians, we will continue to help."

With that, the news was closed. The man turned to Kerlongsj. A lot of them were in their fifties or even sixties. Generals who have seen wars and conflicts all over the world. They had seen their soldiers and lived with them. Still, they had to have their hats off for the guts that Kerlongsj had.

He started leading the faction ten years ago and a fresh wind blew through it. Instead of being all secret like, Kerlongsj made efforts to look for allies all around the globe. In that, he took a heavy hart in what was happening in Palestine. So for now, ten years, the Hackers were a faction around that place and they took care in an effort to improve the lives.

Kerlongsj blood boiled on the pure hypocrisy. It was a good thing many of those men tempered in his fiery youth. If not, Kerlongsj would have blown up the American Embassy ten years ago. Now, ten years later, the road was still long. But now, no people were dying and the lives were improving.

The USA nor Israel wanted to carry out acts. What the letter left out was that Kerlongsj was questioning the real strength of the IDF?

Sure, your armies are great of fighting. Your soldiers and superiority are greatly shown when fighting poorly trained and funded terrorists. Your sniper are excellent of killing, especially when they set their sights on children. You throw tear gas on children. We are not holding back. We are fighting back until the lives of everyone around is improved.

The men all looked to Kerlongsj. He had the guts of defying the USA and they had no chance of taking him down. The Flemish Devil didn't even have to ask. Men, three times his age, were proud of their leader.

Meanwhile, at the ISA, Chifuyu Orimura and Reiri Hida looked at the news report. They didn't really care about the things that Kerlongsj did in his free time. They were however fond of the reactions the United States gave of the things Kerlongsj did. But even so, the USA could talk and threat all they want. Kerlongsj was the one who was running huge parts of this world. Not even them, the women he loved, could stop him from helping those people.

Kerlongsj didn't care if the allies he had were criminal syndicates, rebellion groups or drugs traffickers. If you are improving the lives of those around you, when no one else does, he didn't care. As long, you were at the least honest.

Sin, he could understand and agree. Hypocrisy were things that even he, a Devil loathed.

Chifuyu looked over to Reiri and both the women shrugged on the actions. It did not concern them and whatever Kerlongsj did, was his ideas. They were at least happy that summer would come around soon enough.

Meanwhile, the students had their usual state of affairs going on. Mattheus was the only one from Flanders and even so, he had his own ideas about the stuff. Kerlongsj was the person who ran Belgium. Ichika and Kizuna, both like their older sister, didn't care about the stuff that was going on and Mattheus told the guys that he found was going on a good thing. Like most from his place btw.

The older Flemish guy agreed with the policies that were happening. Like the Devil said, if no one does something, I'm going to do that. Joel was more in favor, although Mattheus didn't know why. He soon found out why.

During lunch, some crazy chick, one sick fuck from Israel was shouting and cursing at Mattheus who kindly told her to fuck off. When she didn't, Joel nearly destroyed her. He had beaten her jaw open with his spanner and he nearly hit her with several bullets. Turned out that he had a good friend. A Palestinian boy, killed a couple of years ago.

Joel had hunted the IDF task force responsible for it and had taken a long time before he was done with them. Mattheus didn't care after Joel was done making a stain on the wall.

When Ichika asked about it, Mattheus just had one answer ready. "The Nazis put the Jews through horrible things for seven years. The Israelis put the Palestinians through horrible things for hundred twenty years. It's been that long since World War Two ended. Grow the fuck up, there are bigger things in the world. If Israel is that strong, I wonder why the whole region is such a powder kick."

* * *

Like I said above, I normally don't bring my own political view into FanFiction but the things I saw yesterday really boiled my blood. Can't believe there was a time I was so fucking angry. And that land of retards won Eurovision. I'm not right or left in that view but the things that have been going on in the last few years, have been really working on my brain.

I got Autism, I like to think logical. But some things are too far going even for me.

If you're complaining about my view, that I'm some sort of Nazi or anti-Semitic, you haven't read the disclaimer I put above and you have been warned when you read this.

Israel is treading too far. In Europe, we got enough of the mess that is going on. Eventually, things will find a way back to them. And we just gotta wait and see. If you loathe me for uploading this, sorry, I'm pissed and I have to find an outlet right before the exams.

This is a most likely one time thing. I have been working on several stories and when I'm done with exams in late May, there'll be updates as usual.

See you guys.

Saluut.


	3. Omake: Brothers

Hey guys. I know it has been quiet for me but sorry. I am working on ideas for my fics but school is back in action. And I have begun a YouTube channel where I play the Division while giving tips. I'm also intending to marathon Assassin's Creed Origins and Odyssey, Far Cry 5, Rainbow Six Siege and finish Ghost Recon Wildlands. And that's just Uplay. Got some more games on Steam.

That asides, small chapters like these are okay to work out. So this is an idea that I have been having for a while and I could fit this on the Grad Stud, given the current mood on that fic, I'm going to leave that open.

So here is something else.

* * *

Mattheus was sitting down in the class, at the back end with Joel in his lap. He was ruffling through the hair of the younger boy who clearly enjoyed the ministrations. It wasn't just pats on the head, it was more going over different spots. Like there was a giant cat sitting on his lap. He could swear that a bit more and Joel would begin to purr.

"And why do you want me to do this again?" Mattheus asked Joel who smirked at him. "Well, I read somewhere that you can do this sort of thing without FBI knocking at your door."

"You need to cut back on those videos. Besides, isn't this normal for us?" Joel turned back as Mattheus got a little bit rougher on his head. With a grin, Joel looked back at him. "God, I like this. I don't know why but I like you ruffling my hair." Mattheus just shrugged on the action. For him, this was just a show of platonic affection showed towards Joel.

Mattheus and Joel stuck with each other. They were each other's brothers and best friends despite the age gap of nine years. But Joel wasn't your typical twelve year old and Mattheus wasn't your typical twenty year old. Besides the fact that he was back in high school, there was a lot more to say about him.

They didn't care but they saw stares from the class going to them.

And who wouldn't be surprised? Kizuna and Ichika asides, the captain of the best team of junior HHG's and the first male Infinite Stratos pilot, Mattheus and Joel were a whole different cookie. So one of the pilots worked up the courage and walked over to Mattheus.

He turned to them and they looked at the girl who was fidgeting. Mattheus looked pretty rough all things considered. While in his own country, he wasn't abnormal, in this school, Mattheus was as rebel as you could get. He flipped off the lines that told him what he could and couldn't wear. He was in his twenties, no way that a high school could tell him what he could and couldn't do.

Same with Joel. Rude and fearless made for a very hard spot in some cases.

"Ano, Adjzof-kun?" Still, not getting used to the honorific, he nodded. "Yes." He said, not even mildly hostile.

"Who do you love the most?" A very intimate question, even in this school. Mattheus knew there were different values in this school compared to his home in Belgium but even there, they didn't ask that sort of thing at the drop of a hat. But knowing that only an honest answer would be fitting here, Mattheus decided to go with that.

"In what way? I don't have a girlfriend if you want to know that. And my social life killed itself after high school so I don't see my old friends that much. As for family, that's not your business. But so I guess that Joel is the closest person to me."

The girls got a certain glint in their eyes and Mattheus wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Ano, Joel-chan. Who do you love the most?" Joel looked back to Mattheus and then to the girl. He wasn't sure where this was going and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"I only got Mattheus so I guess that I love him the most. But for me, Mattheus is a brother, friend, care taker, parent. So that's the way I see it."

"So you did kidnap him from the streets and brought him in your house." Mattheus raised an eyebrow who would come up with that horror story. "Eh, no. Do you girls know who I am?"

The girls shook their heads. "Okay, let's go back about five years ago. In Flanders Expo, in Ghent, there was a certain female pilot."

"Adjzof Freya." The girls spoke her name and Mattheus wasn't surprised that they heard of that name. Freya Adjzof was seen as one of the strongest pilots out there and one of the best.

"Yes, she was killed there but wait, Adjzof Freya. Does that mean you Adjzof-kun and Adjzof Freya were related?" Joel began to doubt if those girls were the best in the world because they shared the same name.

He knew that from the moment he walked through those damned gates.

"Yeah, I mean. If she was called Adjzof Freya and I am called Adjzof Mattheus, doesn't that mean that she and I are blood related. Of course, we were. She was my little sister. She was killed and well, Joel was badly wounded. So I carried him out and he decided to live with me. I didn't see an issue with it. And for the story, look it up. But no, I did not kidnap him. He wanted to live with me and I needed someone to look after so I had no issue with that."

Mattheus didn't want to talk about it but it had been five years. Time might heal wounds but it leaves very, very nasty scars. And some wounds might heal very bad. He and Joel lost more than enough in that one day. So he took Joel in and the two continued to live on each other. Both used each other as emotional crutches and grew out that role.

It wasn't healthy but now, they grew to the point they were okay with living like this. Joel and Mattheus were two boys who were nearly always together. They had spent time and they grew to the point that brothers was the correct term.

"And why do you ask me who I love the most and why I would have to kidnap him for that?"

"So you didn't look him up in your house and kept him there for him to live in?" Mattheus wasn't sure who could come up with this crap but he had an idea what those girls were talking about.

"What the fuck? No. Mattheus did not lock me up in his house. I worked at the machine and he went to work to support me and him. During the day, I worked on the machine he is using now and he worked at his father's workplace. During the evenings, we ate out or he cooked. In the weekends, we went out or just took it easy. But in the street, they knew about me and they knew who I was and who Mattheus was. I wasn't a secret for anyone. Now, why the hell do you ask this?"

There were more girls gathering around him. "So it's true that you're his uke, Pearce-chan?" Not knowing what chan stood for and not wanting to know, Joel had a good idea where this was going.

"Uke. You mean that…. and you think that he… and me and that…." A look of disgust washed over his face and Mattheus' one.

"I am not like that. I am interested in girls, not in guys. And even if I swung that way, which I don't, I wouldn't think about doing that with a boy. What the fuck?" Mattheus was now getting mad. Those girls were all asking questions which he did not want to answer.

"But you were pretty cuddly with him so it must have meant." A HHG pilot spoke up. "that you and Pearce are having a relationship like that."

"There is something you should know miss. Where I come from, it's not abnormal to show affection to your kids or even your younger siblings. What I do is well within boundaries of what at my place we see as normal. If Joel doesn't want to do that, I will never force him. Joel is sitting in my lap and I ruffle his hair. That is not showing any sort of attraction. It's a show of platonic affection between me and between him. Joel is okay with it, I'm okay with it. I get that you guys think it is something like that but it's no sexual relationship. We share a brother like one. And now fuck off. I had enough of you all."

The girls weren't really moving away until Mattheus materialized his handgun and waved over their heads. "Move." The girls walked away and Joel was glaring at them.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You tell me, Joel. You tell me."

* * *

And that is something that I got in my head after watching a show of this season. I have a watch list of anime that I desperately need to cut down but the show what gave me this idea is not on my list. Make a guess what show I am talking about.

Oh and if you guys are wondering who drew the cover, search up Oslight. He drew a few commisisons for me last summer and I'm really happy with those. On his profile, there ae quite a few of him.

Saluut.


	4. Omake: Blood Brothers

This is an idea that I got laying around and now, I got some time to work it out. I hope you guys don't mind. This story is more a dump of ideas and stuff instead of a real fanfic. If you want something similar, look up Afraid to shoot strangers. That is a lot more serious in tone setting and it has a larger focus.

For those who are wondering about it, this story has a larger focus on the characters, original and canon instead on a plot.

* * *

Kerlongsj sat down with a picture in his hands. It had been a few rocky nights. Alcohol wasn't a part of his life but now, he could have used a bottle. Not that it would do him much good. His thoughts brought himself back to a time where he was in, where he is now and where he would go later.

In the garden of life, he walked alone as he was lost. There was no one around him when he was ten years old. Crying and stumbling the place, he had no one to rely on, no one that would pick him up in his or her arms and tell him it would be fine. That he would be fine. There was no one and that was something Kerlongsj missed. He walked on and cried.

Suddenly, a hand came out and he looked in the face of a handsome, young man. That man had blond hair like him and the eyes were the same. He was tall as well and he showed a lot as Caucasian. Kerlongsj took the hand of the man and he walked with the man.

That man would show Kerlongsj the ways and he would train him and make sure he'd be fine. He taught Kerlongsj how to fight and how to protect himself and others. He learned how to control the powers within him. He taught Kerlongsj how to make friends and he learned Kerlongsj how he should fight for others.

But then, Kerlongsj smiled and turned his to his side. And the man fell down an edge. Kerlongsj raced to him as he wanted to catch the man back up and get him back on the cliffside. But he was too late. The man pushed Kerlongsj back and Kerlongsj ended up as he wanted to save the man. He tried to fall back as he felt two slender hands pull him back.

Kerlongsj looked over to Reiri and Chifuyu, both shocked to see their man like that and they shake their head. Wrapping their arms around the weeping Devil, they comforted him as Kerlongsj doesn't hide the feelings of hurt and betrayal. They know and see it but can't understand it. They haven't lost someone like him.

Afterward, he feels his angels must return. And he stands up as he dried up his tears. He stands up and looks over the edge that he wanted to go after. But then he hears another crying. And he walks up to the source. A young boy, ten years old that was walks around the garden of life.

At that moment, Kerlongsj could see what Azalof did for him all those years ago. He picked him up from the street and raised him. And now it was his turn to pay back the debt. Kerlongsj walked up to the boy and he lifted him from the ground. The boy smiles through the tears and Kerlongsj calls the boy Anaton.

Back in his room, he looks up to see Anaton extending a hand to take a walk through the garden of life.

* * *

I advise you guys tune up the song of Iron Maiden. It might give you guys a good idea how this should be read. I am also working on a new chapter of the Graduated Student and the Irish street punk. Stay around and hope for a miracle.

Saluut.


	5. Omake: Rainmakers

Sup guys. My weekend has been eventful as I had stuff to do and I had games to play. But now, I got some time over. If I keep myself awake for it. But for now, I got some omake to make. This is inspired by the song Rainmaker. You get no guesses who inspired me.

It's weird to write up in my room. Reasons for that is because my computer upstairs hasn't gotten a decent signal in months. A part of me is also caused that downstairs I can't write and now, I just want to write about it. The good news is that my Internet is finally restored at my dad's place so writing upstairs is finally going to work out with no one to disturb me.

This is also a bit of a mishmash of events. And for those who know my fics, you might have some spoilers, although, spoiling is hard in this sort of fic.

* * *

Kerlongsj wandered around the place. He had gotten used of this things of being alone in his world. Well, alone in the way of not having a partner. He didn't really bother with it.

For him, he had Anaton now. Anaton was his son now.

It still felt weird for him to call Anaton like that.

The older man still was used of having Azalof around but that wasn't the case. It had been a while since that man died and he was left around it.

Anaton had healed well. Children had proven once again they were stronger than adults. Kerlongsj was sure that he needed Anaton as bad as the boy needed the man. Kerlongsj became his father he never had and Anaton became the son that he never knew he had.

'You feel the same as me.' Anaton and Kerlongsj had been insuperable after that. It would take months before they could let go. Knowing this was your only family certainly did some things to some people.

But he and Anaton had been together and had continued to grow.

At some other place. It was proven that men could grow used to each other sooner. Joel was sure of it that with Ichika and Kizuna, he had been around males before but now, he and Mattheus were close to those guys. And it was clear. Those guys had been through some sort of hell as well when they were younger.

Bird of a feather flock together. There were others in their group but girls remained the constant of those guys. There were no other guys and still, the guys had their things.

Both Kizuna and Ichika had been attracting girls left and right. They really went fast over that and it looked clear those guys had things in mind that was funny. With Mattheus, they had each other for so long and unbeknownst to them, they had similarities with others around the globe as well.

Even so, the guys had felt a change. The cracks in their lives had been washed away. Even with how the group grew, it became clear for the punk that those kids hadn't really had parents around them.

Houki was the exception. She had her parents who were taking care of her but that was about it. Ichika had been healing her nicely after years of separation.

'You tell me that we can start the rain.' His life has been changed upside down ever since that night. But even so, he had seen things out with Ryuuin and the story the older man told him.

A red string as it was called in the East. A bond between Kerlongsj Orlejov, Reiri Hida and Chifuyu Orimura.

It had been something that made a link with them, after all, they have seen. In some way, they were lonely souls out there. Seen by the world as the best thing on the planet but in their own, they were alone and had no one else around.

Not one that could relate, no one who could help out with some ideas. No one with things that might help one out. With everyone around, they had learned some way to have that sort of thing.

Chifuyu and Reiri had met before and they didn't start off too well. Not abnormal if you consider that their machines were right in line against one another. At least, it would be the case but they had been through the same things as well so they could relate to each other.

And when Kerlongsj walked in their lives, they had found something they thought they had lost.

Sure, he was dirty.

Sure, he was covered in blood.

Sure, he had zero interest in anyone else.

Sure, he was rude and sarcastic.

And it was maybe that he had destroyed some pilots who had tried to stop him.

But the eyes are the window of the soul. And they could just look in his eyes and see what they saw in they saw in the mirror. A soul like them.

Something unique.

And despite being covered in dirt and blood, with two packages under his arms, he was something they had thought they had destroyed.

A proud male. And he was one. And for some reason, Reiri and Chifuyu had discarded all ideas fed by the media and looked at the man. They had found Kerlongsj to be a good guy.

If he looked back, he was happy that he was dirty. Because it hid the blush. Ryuuin was right. When he would meet them, his fate would have been bound to Chifuyu and Reiri.

It had taken them long times but when you had lives like these, you got used to scheming. Both Chifuyu and Reiri had come to terms they both had fallen for the man. And they had visited him at the sea.

Where he would be and where he was out in the wind blowing. They had found him and he was happy they visited him.

Of course, Kerlongsj was the leader of the Hackers but he let his boys keep it simple. Reiri and Chifuyu were slaves to Japan but they weren't too deep in.

Not everything belonged to the government. A lot of them was free. Which was good.

No one likes bought goods.

So it was at that night, Kerlongsj explained a few things to them. About the past and that he had heard of ideas.

He wasn't one to believe in destiny or fate. But hey, when it suited you.

It had been fond memories.

And now, it was just more memories.

"When I was wandering in the desert

And was searching for the truth". He sang softly as a way of waking up. Being used a pillow by those women. There were worse spot you could sleep.

Once again, he was happy that he was no longer human. Chifuyu and Reiri had woken up next to him and Chifuyu was the fastest one as she pressed a kiss on the lips. He didn't open his mouth to make out but he just pressed back.

"I hope you don't mind we're not a choir of angels," Chifuyu said as Reiri pushed the woman off as the other woman kissed Kerlongsj.

Raising one finger as her other kissed the man they loved, Chifuyu waited until they were done.

"I think that with you two, I don't need angels." He said as Reiri released him and she laid back at him.

Chifuyu went back at her spot. Both were naked. Or at least, not properly dressed.

Chifuyu and Reiri both wore a bra that was too small for some to say and Kerlongsj had only trousers who weren't able to spot under the blankets. He smiled as he pulled the two closer to his own face.

"You do know. I like this."

"Ditto."

"I am not disagreeing. Moments of these are rare in our lives." He said with a smile and none of them wanted to move. Last night had been crazy enough and all three felt how their bodies burned with tiredness.

Kerlongsj wasn't going to move but alas, time never seemed to work for him so the Flemish Devil sighed as he pulled his arms back. Both of the women knew that they couldn't stop him, even if they wanted to do so.

"You're leaving?"

It was more a whine than a real question.

"I'm afraid so. You both know that I would loved to stay longer but."

"Time is of the essence with how crazy things have gon,." Reiri said and both Chifuyu as she wolf whistled as they saw Kerlongsj dressing himself. Taking on his clothes, he was dressed quickly. Putting one arm around either woman, they both leaned in and Kerlongsj kissed them both on the lips.

"You both know what the events of the last twenty four hours meant and what it all has brought with them. Believe me when I tell you two that I won't be gone for long. Things are gonna heat up pretty soon." He said when he released them. Walking out the room, Chifuyu and Reiri both had blushes over their face.

Walking away, it turned out that both Ichika and Kizuna's room were occupied by women.

If he were a younger and lesser man, he would have been jealous but last night proved that from the three, he was the better man.

When he passed by, he saw Mattheus and Joel in a chair sitting. Kerlongsj was surprised to see the young man awake.

"You're up early," Kerlongsj said in a way of greeting his countryman.

"Who said that I slept?" Mattheus replied.

Joel was away in his lap and it looked like the hours of being awake had taken their toll on Mattheus but yet, sleep wasn't on his mind. The eyes didn't look tired.

"That was stupid of you." Kerlongsj wanted to say more as Mattheus stood and walked over to him.

"You know what else was stupid? Letting me build my IS and come here. Tell me, Mr. Kerlongsj Orlejov. Did you know about me before?"

Kerlongsj had pulled out one hidden blade but wasn't fast enough as Mattheus had taken out his own handgun and pressed at the head. Still, the blade ended up at the throat of Mattheus. Both men were ready and able to kill one another.

But none of them made a move. A tighter press, a push on the trigger.

"You want to die?"

"Been ready for that, a while ago. Again, Mr. Orlejov, why let me live?" Kerlongsj sighed.

"You want to know. You're too valuable to let you die. You're a male pilot. Something the world hasn't seen. But there's something you want." Mattheus nodded.

"Make a guess. You're smart enough."

"I can guess why. But don't be in a rush. The coming summer, things are going to happen. If I were you, stay in Japan. In Belgium, things are about to go very rocky." Kerlongsj opened his skateboard and flew away. And Mattheus deiced to tuck in for the night. But he had no idea that tonight, he would finally meet someone that would bind her soul to his.

* * *

I have written this small chapter when my body came down. Worked this holiday instead of gaming it away, like I would have liked it. But hey, you can't always get what you want. I'll let you guys know that in a few days, The Division 2 is going to be released. So you can guess what will happen in those days.

You guys can also drop by on my YouTube account for watching me play videos if you're up for that. I can foresee that next chapters will be in this fic, Afraid To Shoot Strangers and maybe En Route to a better life.

With this, I just have to put my mind to work on the chapters as I have covered it with Brave New World. So that might work.

With Afraid to shoot Strangers, I have to work through Volume 3 which is one that I want to get done with as I don't like what's all going on in that one. it's something I just have to sit out once and work on it. When it gets updates, it's either one big one so I am done or smaller ones when I am done.

En route is for later as I have taken flight. Once in the air, I should be able to get work myself through it.

The other fics, like The Graduated Student, I am thinking about things but I haven't gotten anywhere with my thoughts. I just couldn't think with ideas so those might be for later. Forgive me for that one.

Smaller fics might get updates but that's all up for to see how my time might go and my inspiration might go.

Sorry I rambled but it's better you guys know what is going to get updated. I just hope that by the time summer rolls around, I will have a few more days or with the Easter Holidays, I will have more time than I had now.

Saluut.


	6. Omake: Winds of change

I know. I have done quite some omakes but I'm just having a bit of time on my hands and I got a few things that I got in mind. But we'll see where things go from here on.

As for what happened on the next chapter. I'm just going to leave things be for now. I'm done poking hornets nests. It's not getting me anywhere and it's just getting me hurt.

I'll just leave one thing. If you only want to flame me, for what reason ever, I'm just gonna block you. That's all.

* * *

Mattheus was now sitting on the room. It had been crazy with January passing by. It had now been a while since things really insane. He just had to look outside and see how much things had changed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He turned to Ichika who had taken the seat next to him. The girls just looked outside.

"Winds are changing."

"Wasn't that a song from some group?" Mattheus' raised an eyebrow on the question. "Yep. Winds of change. Done by the Scorpion in 1991. About damn. Forty years ago." The watch on his said that.

Kizuna joined them and they couldn't help but grin at the display outside. The Infinite Ataraxia Academy hadn't taken such bad hits but the same couldn't be said about the city.

Soldiers were passing by outside as they were protecting the place. They could hear the winds of changing.

"So that means a lot in the regards now." The hallways outside hadn't been the same. Girls were now passing by guys.

It was hard to call those guys men as they had been eighteen or nineteen. But the fact they got assault rifles strapped to them and wore outfits that were close to soldiers, made it clear that they were really different.

Yet, that didn't make a change as those girls talked with those guys. They could talk about their lives, their interest.

The oldest men grinned and looked back to the snow filled sky.

"You think we're going to have an attack?" Ichika asked and he felt a touch of Houki on his hand. She shook her head.

"I hope we don't. Things went really bad last time."

"Indeed." Hayuru said. "We got lucky."

"I thought I made my own luck." The group laughed on the remark. And they relaxed.

"To think that we needed the world to close in that we could so close."

"Like brothers." Kizuna said and Ichika couldn't help but agree.

"Let's go outside for some fresh air. The biggest crisis is over for now." Joel made the idea. It was late in the evening and they all had been tired. Their bodies and mind being forced to the end as they all felt tired.

Taking their warm clothes on and packing themselves in, they left the place.

When a pair of soldiers stopped them, they turned to Mattheus. After a few words, they left with Mattheus looking at the group.

"We can go outside but they like us back in before night. And we aren't allowed to leave the school. Not that I can phantom that any of us want that now."

They walked outside and they couldn't believe how much the place had changed. Not even in a year, Kizuna, Aine, Hayuru, Ichika, Houki, Charlotte, Yurishia, Cecilia, Mattheus, Rin and Joel thought this would change.

Instead of open gardens, their were tanks with guys talking and smoking. They got nods from those guys and they came at a big bonfire where a couple of guys that came from Russia were playing on the music.

It had soldiers and student gathered there. Talking and listening to each other or just making things clear.

When a few guys had a guitar left open, wordlessly, Mattheus walked to them. With a few glances, they made clear he could sit. When the Hunter did, he took the acoustic guitar.

It didn't take long before he began to play a song on the guitar. The group just looked at him as he played the song with those guys. There were whistles blown between them and the guys sang with him.

"What is going on?" Rin asked as Mattheus played the song.

"Guess we aren't the only ones who had heard from it. The Scorpions, the guys who brought out the song, made a Russian version of the song. And to make it really fitting, Mattheus plays a guitar and one of those guys got a balalaika."

Joel answered and he joined the group. Siting in the snow, they just looked outside.

"The world needed something like this. And we did came together like brothers." They just looked at the fire. And they could see Mattheus playing the song with those guys.

Their lives had been thrown in a loophole, it had changed in ways they hadn't even seen coming and now, with no one here being sure if they would live next week. Yet, for some reason, they were happier than every before.

On the roof, principal Reiri came out with Chifuyu looking at the fire from the roof.

"What a change."

"I knew it would come down to something, Reiri but this is extreme. Last year, they would hate each other guts."

"You think?" They turned to Kerlongsj who had his heavy sweater on.

"Shouldn't you be in Belgium?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yes but I had to be here. Reiri. Those kids down there. It's like with 1914. Those kids have zero reason to hate each other. Cause they know. The guys there. They are the same."

"1914?"

"Christmas Truces."

"I see. So how do you think about it, Kerlongsj Orlejov?"

"The world realized there is worse out there. And they're gonna need me and my cause. And frankly, we are going to need you all to pull through. And when we are done with this, I hope the children of tomorrow gotta dream away in the wind of change."

* * *

Yep. I have just being listening to the song for a while now. Sorry about this but after last chapter on Afraid to Shoot Strangers, I kinda need an outlet.

With school coming to a close, I might have a bit more time on my hand. But I'll tell you all that I'll have a holiday in the last week of May. And my schedule fills itself so things might get hectic.

But when aren't they?

I got a few more weekends till I can close things down. I'll hear from you guys later.

Saluut.


	7. Omake: As one

The wonders of technology. Same shit I said about a fic that I published a year ago. This is something that has been part of my imagination for a while. This is partly inspired by a song of DKM. I don't know why but the song was stuck in my head today.

And because I wanted to write some stuff out before I focus on En route, now, it is time for this fic. Been a while since I wrote on this. Btw. This has some extras added to it.

I was thinking of posting this small part on my fic Comforting a rough heart but I have decided against it.

I was first thinking about making this a fic focused Kerlongsj and his possible son (no, not Anaton) but when I listened to those lyrics, I figured I could use it somewhere else.

Still, this is not spoilers. More like a big what if scenario and looks from the death.

* * *

Tonight my son, I'll heed the call If you're to live, then I must fall

Ryuuin would freely admit that those words where he had been living by. Ever since his wife started on those experiments on Kizuna, he had seen what those things could do to him. He wasn't happy.

Frankly, he was horrified by what those things could do. That Tabane did those things as well, it made him even sadder He had seen what the Infinite Stratos were and how the fight between them and the Heart Hybrid Gear only caused damage, hurt and pain to those around them.

His daughter. Dear God, Reiri. He hadn't been around Reiri in a long time. She had grown up to such a beauty. She had become so much like her mother. Luckily for Ryuuin, only in appearance. Not in her mind.

No, Reiri hadn't been anything like Nayuta and Ryuuin thanked the Gods for that. He was happy that he had entrusted her to Kerlongsj. That Flemish Devil. The older Japanese man had never seen someone who took family more seriously.

Family wasn't who you died for. It was who looked after and who you protected. Now, Ryuuin had seen what happened to Kizuna. Good friends around him and women as well who loved him.

He had yet to see what those guys have been doing and how they helped him out in the matches between them. How Ichika was a good friend for him and how he looked after him.

Much like that Flemish man. Mattheus Adjzof and that young protege of his, Joel Pearce. He wasn't interested in getting in between the girls that he had foreseen Kizuna would become close to. Brothers in arms and brothers in blood. Like he and Kizuna were. The group grew and he was happy to see that his little son had grown so much. Reiri and Chifuyu couldn't choose a better man to look after them. And for that, he was happy.

The fight that showed Kerlongsj and the shock on how familiar Kizuna and Ichika greeted him. It showed that Ichika and Kizuna had been good men. They liked Kerlongsj, even with the knowledge of who laid in their sister's bed. They had been happy to see their sisters had a good man looking after them.

And even so, they weren't the ones who could talk about morality in that matter.

Kerlongsj had joked around and he had promised Kizuna and Ichika that he would look after them. Especially with the events that happened between them. Normally, it wasn't wise but in Kerlongsj's case, recourses were enough and he could protect those around him.

He could look after them as well. They were his little brothers as well.

Ryuuin had walked between them and he had seen how happy Kizuna got. He saw the fights that he had been in and the women, monsters, being and Gods he faced.

While it was something to be happy about, there was just something about having guys around. Kizuna wasn't the only one who had females left and right. Ichika had proved to carry his legacy as well and women of every sort had fallen for him as well.

Mattheus had also attracted his fair share of girls who had some sort of feelings for him.

When two opposites met, the most beautiful things could happen. And when the world of Vatlantis learned of the world of the Hackers, two opposites met and the most beautiful things happened during the days. A world filled with women met a world that had mostly single guys.

Kizuna wasn't a part of that. He had his own girls and when the things calmed down.

You had years later and he had waited anxiously at the bed of Aine. And Ryuuin looked down to see the face on the grandson that had been born.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked in the face of Azalof.

"Come on, man. We have to go back. Party is over."

"A pity. I would have loved to stay."

"This ain't our world. It's theirs." The two left. But not before he turned to see Kerlongsj walking away with two young boys on his arms. They had blond hairs like Azalof but their eyes were blue and brown Much like their mothers. He was happy his son had this life. And that he didn't die for anything. His legacy would live on and Anaton wouldn't be forced to take care of those boys.

They'd have their father.

And their shadows would be by their sides and they would always together as one.

* * *

I hate this. I forgot my Ipad with me so I don't have much else to work with. It sucks as my laptop isn't great to sit in bed but hey, I wanted to post something. Stories Told will have those omakes. Just two more weeks.

Saluut.


	8. Omake: Zombie

**Hello everyone. **

**Guess who is back home.**

**This is something I got from Wacken. I heard on Sunday morning and it was something that stuck with me.**

**The last artist I watched there was Frog Leap Studios who played a cover of a certain group. Actually, from different groups but hey, it was great. **

**There were a couple of songs but damn. This one got me the most. I looked for this song for a good while and damn, I am never letting go. This song was something.**

**Also, this is set in the Afraid to shoot strangers universe. **

**Look forward to the next chapter.**

* * *

The performance of Amaterasu was ready to go. There was only one problem. The last performer was nowhere to be found.

Yurishia and Hayuru were getting damn desperate.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should look go looking for her." The two would squabble and argue but getting nowhere.

For some reason, salvation came from one of their last members.

"You guys want me as supporting act?" The two turned to Mattheus who had his arms crossed and stood there with Joel.

He wore a black shirt. On the front was a picture of a cow skull pained on it.

"I can do it if you girls want it. Besides, I think this place can use a good amount of metal. So you guys up for it?"

The two shared a look and back to Mattheus. "You can play songs, Adjzof-kun?" Hayuru asked, a bit apprehensive. From Kizuna and Ichika, they (and most of Ataraxia) knew of Mattheus' preferred music genre.

"Yep. And don't worry, I ain't gonna play something out of my personal repertoire. Kizuna will come later. He texted me about a solution. But for now, the two of us can play a song. If you girls are okay with that?"

Yurishia sighed on that. "Okay, but what will you play?"

"Zombie!" Joel said with a sassy grin on his face. Especially when Hayuru and Yurishia turned white as a sheet.

Mattheus could only raise an eyebrow on that. "You sure you want to play that song, Joel? I mean. It is what it is." Joel shrugged on that.

"It's cool. And we can blast their heads off." The boy answered.

The two members looked at each other and sighed. "Okay, fine. We need some time until Kizuna gets back. So you guys got free reign."

Mattheus grinned on that. "Don't say that too loud."

Outside, the spectators were booing and hoping to see their idols perform live. The present was ready to burst out until he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning to Mattheus who had a guitar strapped around his neck.

"Hey, want me to take it over for a bit?" Nodding happily, Mattheus moved over to the stage. Joel had two drumsticks. The drummer moved away with a grateful nod. The two guitarists weren't sure if they could stay here.

There was going to play an idol group but Mattheus and he could borrow the stage for a bit. Mattheus told them to either stay if they knew the song.

It was fifteen years ago that the world went down but this song was out there before it. When he told them, Joel told them to play a heavier song, they shared a look and with a bit of a grin, they said they could do it.

They could wing this for sure.

Mattheus looked around and gave them all a grin.

"Hello everyone. I know you're all waiting for Amaterasu but they can't show up just yet. So me, my punk and two of those guys are gonna play a song from our old place. One that I fondly remember from one of my last festivals. I hope you guys like this one."

The shock over the audience was nice to see and when Mattheus spotted some familiar heads, his grin grew even wilder.

Mattheus began to lightly play the guitar until Joel hit the drums.

With heavy guitar lines, Mattheus began to play and the louder sounds came out. The guitarists joined Mattheus in that and moved their bodies along.

Meanwhile, most of the audience had a mouth that dropped open while the familiar faces to shake their heads.

They were happy to bring earplugs.

Mattheus moved his body when he played the song.

When he got to the lyrics, in a softer voice, he began to sing.

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken

Pausing, he looked around.  
And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?

Then his voice got gruffer.

But you see, it's not me  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your head, they are fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying

Then Mattheus began to sing louder and he grunted out.

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie

Come on, I want to hear you.

What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh

Then the school who saw it, just had their mouth closed until they could feel how much he liked this song.

Du, du, du, du  
Du, du, du, du  
Du, du, du, du  
Du, du, du, du

Sssshh, he said as his softer voice came out.

Another mother's breaking  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken

He let the guitar go and took up the mic and go closer.

It's the same old theme  
Since nineteen-sixteen

He pointed at his head and his eyes got to insane.

In your head, in your head, they're still fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head, they are dying

I want to hear you now, Mattheus shouted.

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ie-ie oh

Mattheus played the song along with the guitars and the others just looked at him.

When the riff came, Ichika could only see why Mattheus liked to play songs like those. It was loud and it was heavy. And damn, did it sound good.

And this time, a message came across.

When that ended, they could see Mattheus singing softly.

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh

Come on, hear me.

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh

Then the guitar played as well and they could only hear the loud sounds.

And Mattheus made sure that the entire island had heard him.

Chifuyu and Reiri were sure about that. They could just share a look and sigh.

Natasha was only happy that Mattheus chose this song.

Midway might have ruffled some feathers.

* * *

**And with this, I end it.**

**Wacken had its bad sides and its good sides. **

**This and the kiss of a Spanish Lady were one of my high lights. **

**Saluut.**


	9. Omake: Our own life

**I'm going back to something. **

**Guys, I don't feel that great. I'm laid off my summer job and I got a funeral today. **

**I'm just gonna write this off, maybe watch some tv and go sleep. **

**Drained doesn't come close to describing me.**

**And where did this come from?**

**Happy Sugar Life.**

* * *

Mattheus and Joel had woken up, relatively early. The kid had been clinging to his side as he was restless.

The Flemish man had gotten long used to it ever since. And he was not alone. Ichika walked out the shower with a towel drying his hair. The Japanese boy looked at him and gave him a nod.

"Morning, Mattheus." Ichika said as Ichika stifled a yawn.

"Don't you know those are contagious?" Mattheus asked when he yawned as well. Taking up Joel in his arms plus a set of clothes for both, Mattheus walked to the shower. Undressing himself first, he shook Joel to wake up.

"Joel. Wake up kid." The boy blinked and wiped the sleep out his eyes. After that, he shook his head and the punk yawned.

"Hey, Mattheus. Can't I stay?" Mattheus grinned but shook his head. "Nope, boy. You need to wake up. Take a shower, I'm gonna shave and take care of my own needs. Afterwards, get dressed in your clothes."

Neither Mattheus and Joel liked showers so when Joel walked out in ten minutes and Mattheus followed suit after five more, Ichika was not surprised.

The three walked out. They had agreed to meet their friends in the cafeteria. Besides Kizuna and Houki, the rest wasn't there. Mattheus and Joel took some cereal and Ichika went for a Japanese one.

When they got there, Ichika gave Houki a kiss on her cheeks while Mattheus and Joel both gave Kizuna a fistbump.

Didn't take long before they all ate together. As one big family.

Besides Tatenashi, the rest moved to their class.

They had all been this for a while and had entered a comfortable pace of going to class, have lunch, go back and work things out.

Kizuna just took a look outside. "I think we're going to eat inside." Outside, one huge storm was brewing and thick raindrops fell out from the sky. The whole day was gonna be a stay indoors day.

Not that anyone minded.

After the crazy shit from last week, most of them craved for such a day.

When they ended up at their class, they did not make themselves comfortable at one desk but went to their own. Ichika at the front, Houki to the side, Yurishia next to Cecilia in the back, Charlotte and Laura next to a window, Mattheus to the side of the hall with Joel, Rin and Kanzashi in the later half of the middle, Aine and Hayuru next to Kizuna in the opposite side of Rin and Kanzashi.

Chifuyu Orimura entered the room with Maya Yamada following.

"Stand up." Everyone did. "Bow." That was followed. "Sit."

Chifuyu arranged her papers. "Before we begin, Adjzof." Mattheus turned his head up and looked at his teacher.

"The principal has asked you come to her office." The older guy groaned but he stood up. "Come on, Joel."

"Only you." Mattheus raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind keeping track of the stuff?" Joel nodded and Mattheus moved away from the place.

He wasn't sure what Reiri wanted from him.

Joel didn't like the idea of letting Mattheus go alone but hey, it is what it is.

Years of feeling safe around Mattheus had made Joel apprehensive but with friends around them and the rain coming down, he wasn't really scared.

Mattheus moved with his hands in his pockets around the place. The office was pretty far away from his room and he wasn't gonna hurry it up.

Taking a turn, he looked in the blue eyes of Natasha Fairs.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and warm. Her long hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Hey." Mattheus said. He still was not sure how to act around her. They stood looking at each other.

"So you started teaching here." The guy finally said and the American Ace nodded.

"Kid is still on probation. I'll find who did that to her. But I had other reasons to come here."

"Is it possible I am one of those reasons?" Natasha smiled at him.

"You are one and that cute boy of yours is another one."

The snort came out fast as Mattheus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Joel? My Joel. Cute? Sure." Natasha crossed her arms.

"He is. There is something about him. He's young and yet fragile. Something makes me want to hug and cuddle him."

She was surprised to see Mattheus moving in front of her face.

"Good tip. If you want to be alive, don't do that. At least, not until he trusts you. Me. I'm okay. You? Give it time." Mattheus said and now made his way.

Natasha wasn't lying when she saw him leave. The two boys were a good reason to come here.

When Mattheus finally reached the office of Reiri, he gave two knocks and when he heard enter, he moved in.

Reiri Hida sat behind her desk and next to her sat Shiina Kei. Mattheus had heard she did several jobs with Reiri.

"Adjzof-kun. Glad you come could so fast." Mattheus shrugged and waited until he was told to take a seat.

"Adjzof. I am sorry but I had to call you here for a good reason."

With a raised eyebrow, Reiri continued. "You were not here this summer but there was a tragedy here."

Before he could ask what she was talking about, Mattheus got a few articles on virtual screens. He could not understand the words written down but he could see the pictures.

"You're talking about the Matsuzaka / Kōbe case, right?" It was clear given the pictures of the two girls.

"And you don't have to act surprised. Made headlines at my place as well. Crazy high school girl kidnapped a kindergarten girl and so far I know, that little one lost her mind."

Reiri nodded on the blunt way he spoke.

"Indeed."

"Kay but what has this to do with me?" The woman sighed and Mattheus was getting a bit fearful.

"Adjzof. During this event, there have been several things shaken up. Especially the relationship that has several years between them."

The Hunter rolled his eyes. That kind of shit happened all the time. He had seen a news report of an old man who played chess with an elementary school kid. Nothing wrong with that.

But Mattheus made the link.

"Hold on. Orimura-sensei wanted me solo, you have this case, you're comparing my relationship with Joel to this one here, don't you?"

Reiri nodded. "Indeed. Now, Adjzof. I know you and Pearce. But I have to make sure."

"What the fuck?"

When she was shocked, she reminded herself that this guy was twenty years. Just four years younger than the students.

"Me and Joel, okay. We have an unorthodox relationship. Sure as hell. We love each other. Sure. As brothers, as protector and protégé. But not like them. Sides, both me and Joel got a good working brain."

Shaking his head around, he had to make a bit of abiding.

"Okay. We're not completely sane but hey, that is what it is. But besides that, do you have any evidence?"

[Pearce sits in your lap in class] Kei typed in and Mattheus glared at her.

"Yeah cause there is no other chair. Matter of convenience."

"You sleep in the same bed."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to wake up in night terrors? Both me and Joel are each other's life line. We didn't have anyone else before we got here. We were just the two of us. So yeah, we are pretty much a package deal. But let me tell you this. Me and Joel. We don't have any sexual attraction to each other."

[The shows of physical action.]

"Are relegated to hugs, ruffles of the hair and an occasional cross on the forehead. Okay, in your eyes, extremely. In the eyes of me and Joel. Normal. I'll admit. My relationship with Joel is unorthodox. Sure. But ask in Amaterasu, ask in our class. No one will say that me and Joel are in any sort of that relationship."

Reiri couldn't help but agree. Still.

"Adjzof. There are journalist out there who want to write about the fact that your engineer is a twelve year old boy. Therefore, I think it is best for Pearce to move out."

Reiri's words had left her mouth and she felt the muzzle of a cold gun pressed against her forehead.

"Take Joel away from me and you don't live much longer. Joel is my kid. I got everything filled out. Second. That boy is our engineer. Not just mine. He's the one who pulled shit that all of you thought impossible. Communication between our machines. He did it. Improved weapons on Byakushiki. He pulled it. Upgrade of Eros. Easy. That kid saved our lives. All of us. More then we ever could imagine. Believe me. Even if you survive and I am taken away. The others are gonna be pissed."

He dissolved his handgun and looked at his principal.

"And if any fucking journalist has the sick mind of writing that shit out, believe me. I'm going kill that son of a sick bitch."

Reiri shook her head. "Please don't but fine. I'll let it in your hands. You're dismissed." Mattheus left with his hands in his pockets.

"Reiri, was that a good idea?" The voluptuous woman looked at her old friend.

"Adjzof is not wrong. He and Joel. Sure, they're rocky but so far, I think that his influence on Orimura and Kizuna has improved them. They needed something like that."

"Something that you and Chifuyu can not provide." Reiri nodded. And she was sure that Chifuyu felt the same.

Mattheus looked to the rain and glared to the clouds.

"You are causing a lot of problems for me."

* * *

**Not the greatest things I have written but I'm just drained. **

**Tomorrow, I hope that I got more energy. Got chapters to finish. **

**After Brave New World, I'll work on En Route. After that, Afraid to Shoot Strangers is on the next one.**

**Saluut.**


	10. Omake: End of the War to End All Wars

**Something small I have been thinking about and this is one of the two shots that I'll upload today.**

**November Eleventh. The End of the War to End All Wars.**

**Small spoiler, Afraid To Shoot Strangers.**

* * *

Kerlongsj knew that he had seen things in his life. And there was a lot of crazy shit that one couldn't explain without turning insane. He had seen the fights before and while around, he was sure that he had traveled in ways that he couldn't explain.

But this had to beat everything.

This… this world,… This universe, this was just insane.

The name of it, AU, alternative Universe. One term for that. He had been traveling around and he was sure this world was marked by war.

And it had spilled over to the other war. And hence to his world.

He had been around this place and seen the world turned into a hellish landscape where they fought and wanted to destroy.

This kingdom wasn't worth its name. Even so, Kerlongsj wondered. How would this world turn into what it was now?

From the way they dressed to the way, the way they just lived. So when he was taken out, he fell in his sleep again. With his brain going in overdrive, the music played. He had heard the bits before.

"Unlike what came before, the future of warfare had dawned." That was a long while ago. He began to think of it and felt his body moving while he wasn't in control. He tried to open his eyes yet with the energy of his body had left.

He couldn't move or think. Yet that music is what kept him conscious. The music of it and the way that it had resonated with this place.

"And as the end draws near, November dawn, with loses so severe, cease-fire, the forces withdrawn."

Maybe this AU should pick up from his place as it was clear they only saw the glorification of war and the prestige it brought. Maybe that was why the Brits weren't so eager to go to war after World War One. They had seen what it all brought and what it did on the world.

For him, it was also important given that it was his home where it all took place.

On his place, he wasn't sure if it would work for him.

He was sure that this world should learn that the loses had grown so severe. They had withdrawn from earth.

But that was a victory with one heavy price. Maybe this time, they would have The End of the War to End All Wars.

Just a dream of his.

And he wanted to go home to his fields.

* * *

**Yeah, I have been on something. For the coming week, we'll see how it goes. And I also got a song I want. Not as opening but as something else.**

**In the dark, they'll seek to hide.**

**Saluut.**


	11. Omake: What's so great about a War?

**Hello guys. Sorry I have been quiet but things got busy. So far, I got my things to deal with. Busy working on chapters. BNW is posted for a chapter, busy working on Stories Told but I think that is going to follow BNW's route. **

**24K words take a good while. So guys, I have to ask for patience. As for the other fics, Afraid to Shoot Strangers, I am busy on some more ideas for that one and for En Route to a better life. Yeah, I hope to get a bit more drive for that one. Especially with The Grad Stud on break.**

**About this one. Last year, I posted something similar. When your parents visit the Westhoek, you get a drive for this. And with my favorite teachers who got us an album about the first World War, you can't help but get in the mood for this sort of thing.**

**November eleventh. A hundred and one years ago. What was so fucking great about this war?**

* * *

Ichika and Kizuna turned to Mattheus who had been working on his computer. Joel sat in his lap while the boys wondered a bit.

"Hey, Mattheus?" Kizuna asked and unplugging his ears, Mattheus looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"That music you listen to. What sort of music is that?" The guy asked. Sure, he could guess by the shirts that the older guy wore but still, he liked to know more about it.

"Metal. I listen to a lot of different bands. One that is my favorite one is Sabaton. They come from Sweden and besides metal band, they're also the best history teachers you can ask for." The guy answered and Ichika perked up of it.

"History teachers? Why?" With a wry grin, Joel turned to the two who would be corrupted by the heavy guitars and great keyboard.

"That's Ichika, besides their first album, they sing songs about history. Mostly World War Two but also other things. Their lyrics go about that stuff. Making it easy to digest stuff." Joel said and Kizuna worked up a smile.

"Did they make songs about Japan."

"They sure did. They made songs how you guys got your ass kicked in World War Two by the United States in the form of Midway and Nuclear Attack." Joel said without the slightest apologetic tone.

"They also sing a song about the Samurai. Shiroyama." Mattheus hastily added hoping that they boys wouldn't kill Joel.

"Their last album is about the Great War. Fitting the time of year." The boys glared away from Joel and turned to the older guy.

"Great War?" Kizuna asked and Mattheus stood up. Underneath his sweater, there was a shirt that had those words. WHAT'S SO FUCKING GREAT ABOUT IT?

"World War One. Latest album and one hell of a hit. They did songs about World War One before but not the whole album. You guys want to listen." Mattheus answered and they weren't sure. Then again, they heard some bits and it didn't sound bad to them.

Mattheus hoped they wouldn't tear Joel a new one when they were done. Cause that would be bad.

"You got any links with your country, Mattheus? Sing songs about Belgium?"

The Hunter mulled over his words.

"Well, they sang a song about the Chasseur Ardennais. An infantry unit from Belgium who kept the Wehrmacht at bay for about three weeks with just forty men. They also made songs about Passchendaele. Two actually. The Price of a Mile from The Art of War and Great War from their last album. Last summer however Joakim, the lead singer told something about our countries."

Kizuna raised an eyebrow. "He did."

"Yep. Kizuna, what year did the Battle of Shiroyama take place?" Mattheus asked and he was sure to hear the right answer.

"24th of September, 1877? Why?"

"Count up forty years, you end up in 1917. That's when the battle of Passchendaele took place. Horrible mess. 500 000 men died for six miles of mud. Kizuna, don't slaughter us like that." Mattheus told him and Kizuna had to gulp.

History like that wasn't taught in schools and the reason why Mattheus called history teachers would be clear.

When he pressed the button, they were hit by a choir singing and the guitar riffs came out strong as Mattheus shook his head on the tone. A keyboard joined them and Ichika admitted. It packed some punch.

Eventually, the guitars settled and a drum was begin to hear clearly.

A baritone voice, not what the two boys expected was begin to sing.

**Where dead men lies, I'm paralyzed, my brother's eyes are gone**

**And he shall be buried here, nameless marks his grave**

**Mother home, get a telegram and shed a tear of grief**

**Mud and blood, in foreign land, trying to understand**

Their mouths had dropped open. This was certainly more mature stuff than the boys usually listened to. Both didn't have a style or something. They just listened to whatever was on the radio or idols their friends had found cute.

Mattheus on the other hand sang with the lyrics. He knew the song by heart and Sabaton knew how to make catchy tunes.

A drum set in and the Hunter smirked as the music picked up the pace.

**Where is this greatness I've been told?**

**This is the lies that we've been sold**

**Is this a worthy sacrifice?**

The tone was something none of the boys got but it was asking a person who was responsible for this.

**Great war, and I cannot take more**

**Great tour, I keep on marching on**

**I play the great score, there will be no encore**

**Great war, the war to end all wars**

From the class, the girls turned to the music that Mattheus played. They weren't sure about it but it was clear that it was very different from their pick.

After all, in this day and age, singing songs about history that men did wasn't something that was seen as just.

Then the voice shut up and the drums played with the choir signing.

**I'm standing here, I'm full of fear, with bodies at my feet**

**Over there in the other trench, bullets wear my name**

**Lead ahead as the captain said and show them no remorse**

**Who am I to understand what have I become?**

Mattheus grinned as Chifuyu walked in. While he got a glare, she didn't told him to shut it down. And Joel could have sworn the lips of his teachers moved along.

Sabaton was pretty big when you found them but they didn't appear on mainstream stuff so they had to be found somewhere else.

**I do my duties, pay the price**

**I'll do the worthy sacrifice**

**I know my deeds are not in vain**

From there on, the lyrics came with and Mattheus tapped his hands on the desk.

**Great war, and I cannot take more**

**Great tour, I keep on marching on**

**I play the great score, there will be no encore**

**Great war, the war to end all wars**

The lyrics were something and indeed, the music was catchy as hell. Not only that but the whole way it worked. It wasn't something either Kizuna or Ichika would pick but it was clear that they began to see why Mattheus liked.

Then the lyrics came again.

**And feet by feet**

**We pay the price of a mile here**

**Though men are falling, we see heroes rise**

**We face the heat**

**As we are fighting until the dawn**

**So follow me and we will write our own history**

"So what do you guys think?" Mattheus asked as the boys smirked. The guitar solo set in and the music was played.

It wasn't just the lines. Their guitars played in overdrive as they heard the drums.

"We now see what you mean. It's not what I thought of a metal band. You seen them often?" Mattheus nodded.

"Next time, I'll take you guys along." But with that, they set it off.

Class had begun and Chifuyu was sure that the corruption set in was a nice add.

She and Reiri couldn't understand for the love of God why Kerlongsj liked the music but with a few visits, the Brunhilde understood.

History has to be remembered. And if you could do it like that, it was wildly accessible to a lot of people.

* * *

In Belgium.

Kerlongsj Orlejov laid his head back as the music played. It was sure a good thing to listen to. With that, they could remember what happened all those years ago.

The Internet could proven to be a good place.

He just wished that Azalof was alive to see those guys live one day.

And the man wished that one day he could take his family to a concert of those guys.

**Great war, and I cannot take more**

**Great tour, I keep on marching on**

**I play the great score, there will be no encore**

**Great war, the war to end all wars**

And with that, Kerlongsj Orlejov looked up. They had to remember the fallen from that War.

* * *

**I have ****an unorthodox way of what the British would call ****Remembrance Day. At my place, we call it Wapenstilstand or silence of the arms. **

**Did it last year as it is something to worth remembering. And with Sabaton, and their last album. How could I resist of doing this?**

**In the words of last year. **

**The war to end all wars, huh?**

**What a sick joke that is.**

**Saluut.**


End file.
